


终将相遇

by Sabrina_Louis



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrina_Louis/pseuds/Sabrina_Louis
Summary: 一些发生在所有故事之前的事情
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 2





	终将相遇

“Peace and long life.”14岁的Spock站在他的祖母面前，黑眼睛里写满了在人类世界中称作好奇的情绪。

“Live long and prosper.”T'Pau坐在她的椅子上，回应了Spock的问候。

“我昨晚在书上看到了一个词语，叫做t'hy'la，书上的解释是，朋友，兄弟，与恋人，我不是很明白，这三者能够共存吗？”

T'Pau抬起了她的右边眉毛，“对于你的提问，我的回答是正确，这三者的确能够共存。”

“那我也能够找到自己的T'hy'la吗？”Spock流露出了意思期待的神情。

“Spock，”T'Pau警告地说，“注意你的情感控制。”

“我表示我的歉意。”Spock花了0.73秒整理好自己的表情。

“你不一定能找到你的T'hy'la，”T'Pau说，“你的T'hy'la和你处在同一时代的可能性为0.7%，而如此浩瀚的宇宙，只会使成功寻找到对方的可能性不足0.03%.”

Spock努力让自己看起来不那么受伤。

“不过，一旦你见到你的T'hy'la，你会感受到一种强烈的情感，然后你的大脑会告诉你他是谁的。”

“可是，T'Pau，”Spock抬起了他的右边眉毛，“如果我真的遇到了我的T'hy'la，T'Pring怎么办呢？”

“那这就是你的选择了，你有权利在那天选择决斗，但如果你输了，迎接你的将会是死亡。”

“我明白了……”Spock回答说，但声音中含着些不确定。

“还有其他的问题吗？”T'Pau问他。

“没有进一步的问题了，感谢你的回答，Peace and long life.”他说。

“Live long and prosper.”T'Pau回答道。

***

法拉古特号被毁之后，James T. Kirk 暂时回到了地球，他被进行了多次问话，以及全方位的心理及身体评估，他不知道他将会面临什么，被提拔还是被搁置，或者更遭的，被开除。

两天后的一个下午，他被Pike叫道办公室谈话。

“Captain Pike.”Jim在进门立正之后说道。

“事实上，是Admiral Pike，Captain Kirk.”

“Sorry？”Jim以为自己的军衔应该是Commander.

“你被提拔了，企业号是你的了，我相信你对宪法级的巡洋舰了解足够做一位称职的舰长了。”Pike站了起来，缓步走到Jim身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，“把我的姑娘好好带回来。”

Jim难以抑制地微笑起来，他成为舰长了，而且那是跟着Pike舰长写下史诗般故事的企业号，“Of course, sir. Thank you, sir.”他说。

“校官的人员安排等会儿会发送到你的云端上，到时候我们可以交流一下人员变动。”Pike露出了一种难以揣测的微笑，这让Kirk相当不解。

“……那么，企业号以前的大副呢？他来接管企业号难道不是更好？”

“他啊，”Pike哈哈笑了两声，“他说他对当舰长没什么兴趣，大副才是他期望的官职。”

Kirk疑惑地皱起眉，他无论如何也想不通不愿意接受升职的人。

“你见到他就明白了，他会好好帮助你做一个企业号的舰长的。”

“我知道了。”Jim说。

“晚上一起喝一杯？”Pike突然露出了那种父亲般的笑容，这让Jim的站姿都松懈了下去。

“好久都没喝过了。”Jim终于放弃了上下级的礼节，像个小男孩一样地点点头。

“等会儿再联系吧，我还有事。”Pike说。

“保重身体。”Jim重新立正。

他走在星联总部大厅的时候，总觉得自己的脸一定烧得厉害——他激动得可能今晚都睡不着。

回到房间，Jim把信息投影到了虚拟显示器上，对于人员安排，他实在是迫不及待。

什么？

这是他看到大副人选时的第一反应。

那个Vulcan一直在Pike手下当大副吗？为什么Jim什么消息都没听说过？还有底下备注的那行字，由于人员缺乏，Commander Spock兼任科学官？Jim在法拉古特号那5年无论如何都没遇到过舰桥人员还能兼任的。

这个人，到底是有多了不起？

Jim当然认识他，他可是那个大名鼎鼎在小林丸号测试上作弊通过的人，小林丸号设计者——教员Spock——为此告得他差点被退学。

哪怕Jim这辈子还没亲眼见过他，却也无论如何都忘不了这个人。

他一头倒在床上，深深地叹着气。

刚刚Pike才说他很看好这位副官，他要是马上告诉Pike自己要换人，这完全就是不给Pike面子。那接下来真是有趣极了。

他把虚拟屏转到他面前，那其中到的确有几个他熟悉的名字，首席医官Leonard H. Mccoy，那个在他26岁时革新医疗界，上了好几次新闻的那个Mccoy，就在他的船上救死扶伤。

而他的首席工程师，Montgomery Scott，人称“梦幻工程师Scotty”，就在企业号上给他管理曲速核心。

Jim在想，他上辈子一定是拯救了世界。

***

Leonard H. Mccoy本来是不想继续呆在星舰上的，他只想回家见女儿，但被上面软磨硬泡的什么人员不够啊，需要他的技术之类的什么理由，让他最后再呆五年。

好吧，让他看看除了Pike还有谁能带着企业号漫游太空吧。

那天早上，准确来说是标准时间的早上，所有校官站在传送室等待。军哨在0800准时响起，一位穿着黄色礼服的男人出现在了传送台上。

Leonard读过这个人的资料，James T. Kirk，出了名的惹事精，他还听说过Kirk曾在星舰学院作弊的那件事，所以他瞟了一眼Spock，他以为那个绿血妖精会讽刺他们的新舰长几句。

但是出人意料的是，那个尖耳朵像是魔怔一样地看着他的新舰长，举起他的右手做出了一个Vulcan问候的手势，“Live long and prosper.”他看到那个平日里毫无感情的混蛋眼睛里闪着光。

Leonard的眼睛都瞪圆了，他差点没骂出来，这是迎接新舰长的星联仪式，不是什么Vulcan活动！Damn it！

而他们的新舰长似乎没太在意这件超出常理的事情，反而是回以一个迷人的微笑，“先生们，早上好，非常高兴与你们在接下来的五年里共事，希望我们能发扬星联精神，勇敢地探索星空。那么现在如果可以的话，Mr. Scott，我希望能参观一下轮机室。”

“Aye，aye，sir.”

Leonard明显看到他们舰长的表情凝固了两秒钟，他显然没遇到过苏格兰工程师，医官在心里笑了起来。

“Captain，”Leonard说，“如果你觉得合适的话，在参观完轮机室之后我希望你能来医疗舱报道，我需要对你进行全身检查。”

“我想我的身体信息应该已经发送到企业号的数据库里了吧？”他的舰长回答道。

“可我只相信我亲自收集到的数据。”医官拿出他南方人的固执。

“好吧，Mr. Mccoy.”医官看到舰长侧过头叹着气。

“Captain，”这次是那个Vulcan发话了，“值班表已经发到了你的PADD上，请你在确定之后告诉我你的意见，以及，你的房间就在我的隔壁，我会在你参观完舰桥之后带你前往。”

“Thank you，Mr. Spock.”舰长的笑容看起来有些冷漠。

“Mr. Scott，”舰长转头面向了他们的轮机长，“Shall we？”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

而这次，Kirk似乎在愣了两秒之后露出了一个微笑——他会习惯这个回答方式的。

而Leonard，我们的南方绅士，在看到地精的眼神跟着舰长移动还说了一句他不明白的瓦肯语时，只想问Spock一句，“你又在发什么毛病？！”

所以T'hy'la是什么意思，医官在几年后回想到这个场景时，才终于有了些许体会。


End file.
